v2chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Five
The''' Vincent Five', also referred to as '''The Vincents', V5, Vi-Five, and the Vincent Task Force, are a group of vigilantes and mercenaries that strive to maintain peace and order in their homeland, Central City. Founded and led by "Viro" (the alter ego of V2), the group used to consist of people involved in an anti-Prophet conspiracy spearheaded by Akasha and V2. After a series of events revolving around Akasha's passing, the group became largely comprised of various criminals, most of whom have defected from other Central City gangs, though many people, including Amber Academy students and even Britannian nobility, can be found in their ranks. The Vincent Five has a relatively small amount of "official" members, though there are many more honorary members, agents, and affiliates that truly comprise its ranks. After a charter officially passed by Prime Ministers Ding-Dong and Windimere, the Vincent Five became the officially recognized national guard of Central City, and the CCLA became the de-facto people's militia. History The Vincent Five's history can be traced back to five years before the events of the first movie, Part I: Vincent Five. Although the group has always been known as the Vincent Five, V2 and Jeremiah both use the title "The Original Five" to differentiate between when Akasha was the group's leader and when V2 took over. The etymology behind the name "Vincent Five" remains unknown (beyond the fact that there were five members), although it's highly speculated that 'Vincent' is V2's real name. However, V2 is listed on official records and certificates as 'V2', so this theory might not hold too much weight after all. V2 (who was then 12 years old) had the idea to create a task force whose sole purpose was the defense and recreation of the crime-ridden Central City, believing that the police and government weren't up to the task. Akasha took some interest in the concept, and, to V2's surprise, began to draw up a list of potential members. They narrowed it down to three worthy candidates: Lorenzo, Rolo, and Jackie. Each member disclosed only one part of their name to the public, as part of the secrecy agreement Akasha made with the others. Thus, the Vincent Five was formed. The Original Five operated in secrecy for the longest time, but their influence was subtly felt throughout Central City. They practically destroyed the most dangerous gang at the time, the Black Hawks, and the group was directly responsible for ousting a rising terrorist cell known as Deathwatch, who were planning on taking control of Central City for themselves. Gradually, however, Akasha's ambitions started to grow beyond the comparably small size of Central City, and the group started to get involved in more global affairs, taking in a number of agents and mercenaries in the process. It was at this point that the group was contacted by the Prime Minister of Altria, Shannon Stratford. To the Original Five, Stratford had two jobs for them to do - bring a corrupt group of Altrian purists to justice, and to assassinate a corrupt arms dealer with ties to the nobility a month later, due to suspicions that she would be distributing nuclear material to terrorist groups. The Vincents pulled off the Purist gig flawlessly, and were paid handsomely for it. In the month between the first and second job, however, Stratford and his cabinet secretly struck a deal with Akasha, promising to hand the Vincents a blank check if he took care of Stratford's rivals and enemies, ensuring that he stayed in power. Akasha accepted and assumed another identity, swiftly destroying and ruining the lives of a long string of politicians, nobles, businessmen, and small organizations in the span of a month. This was how Akasha attracted the ire of Youtube icon and rising scientist ProJared, a target of Stratford's. Akasha managed to keep this a tightly-guarded secret from the rest of the Vincents, distracting them with busywork and small missions that Stratford sent them on. However, it wasn't long before Jackie caught on, and was privy to a conversation between Akasha and Stratford where the two men agreed to get into cahoots with Nirvana, a terrorist cell, for the intent of striking down The Prophets. Jackie wasn't entirely sure who the Prophets even were - Akasha and Stratford were among the only people in the world that did. But she rationalized that keeping secrets and lying were awful, no matter the justification. She notified Lorenzo of this, and the two didn't have enough time to formulate a counter-strategy before the day of the assassination mission came. V2 and a conflicted Jackie led the mission, Lorenzo providing support - although she wanted to tell V2 about what she'd learned, she wasn't sure if V2 would stick to Akasha's side or not. Although the baron was assassinated, the mission went haywire nonetheless. Jackie was fatally wounded, and numerous field agents died attempting to get them out of there. Lorenzo, furious at the events and from Akasha's lack of assistance, confronted Rolo about all of this, who remained evasive and distant about what Akasha had been doing. With Jackie presumed dead and Lorenzo finally fed up with the secrets and lies, Lorenzo left, a confused and heartbroken V2 left in the wake of all of this. Nevertheless, Rolo and the two brothers persevered. Lorenzo was swiftly replaced by Jeremiah Gottwald, an assassin that had been sent to kill Akasha; however, Jeremiah was dissuaded by V2, and became a mainstay of the Vincents afterwards. Jeremiah was only involved in a single operation before the Vincents had received word of Stratford's gruesome death; most of his cabinet had been murdered as well. Shortly after this, Akasha was assassinated by Prometheus, under mysterious circumstances, and information about Akasha's long list of crimes were soon made public knowledge, making headlines on the news and forever branding Akasha with the mark of a criminal. This pushed Rolo into hiding, wanting to protect his and V2's identities. Although all hope seemed lost, V2 was reminded by Jeremiah about his initial dream of wanting to turn Central City into the paradise they knew it could be. With nothing left to lose, V2 vowed to redeem himself and follow forth with his brother's legacy. He and Jeremiah, with assistance from a secretive Rolo, progressively began to whip Central City into shape. V2's new strategy of defeating gangs and assimilating their members into the Vincents' ranks as a form of rehabilitation worked perfectly - it was this strategy that turned Melissa, Ristar, Candy, and Saffron into the fine Vincents they are today. V2 also decided to make the Vincent Five more of a public group rather than a secretive one - however, wanting to still protect his and Akasha's identity, he created a masked public persona by the name of Viro, and began operating under that name. Notable Members Original Five , Jackie, Akasha, Lorenzo, and Rolo. The identity of the person that took the photo remains unknown.]] Founder : V2 Commander-in-Chief : Akasha Black Operations Specialist : Jackie Search-and-Destroy Specialist : Lorenzo (succeeded by Jeremiah Gottwald) Covert Operations : Rolo Post-Akasha (V2 Chronicles I: The Vincent Five) Other Members V2 Chronicles Part II: Akasha Leader : V2 Deputy Commander : Jeremiah Field Commander : Hana Ambassador : Isabel Special Ops Commander : Candy Black Ops Commander : Saffron Covert Ops Commander : Yuri The Ramona Three : V2 : Kiyomi : Canis Rookie : Roy Elliston Informants : Tera : Rolo Field Agents : Shesthaal Affiliates The Vincent Five often work joint operations with The Vipers, one of the more benevolent gangs in Central City thanks to the efforts of its charismatic leader, Lord Lora Cobra. The Hounds, led by Toby Fawkes, are an on-and-off ally of the team as well, although this is almost solely due to Roy Elliston's status as a Vincent. The Vincent Five are also the founders, commanders and coordinators of the Central City Liberation Army (CCLA), a counter-terrorism defense force and the de facto people's militia of Central City. The Vincent Five were originally funded by two parties connected to Akasha - Nirvana, a small and secretive terrorist group of corrupt politicians, nobles, and warlords that secretly worked against the Prophets, and the cabinet of Shannon Stratford, former Prime Minister of Altria. After Jackie and Lorenzo learned of this, Lorenzo dissented from the Vincent Five and went on to murder the members of Nirvana and the members of Altria with the assistance of "Twilight" and Stella, prior to the latter's imprisonment by GUN. This effectively ended the Vincent Five's financial relationships with the rest of the world, and V2 kept the group supplied by relying on an offshore fund left behind by Akasha and claiming bounties. After the defeat of Prometheus, the Vincent Five's financial troubles were effectively ended after receiving funding from three key backers: Prime Minister Ding-Dong, Prime Minister Windimere, and a noble group of Britannian sympathizers coordinated by Allison Freeland, the Knight of One.Category:Vincent FiveCategory:OrganizationsCategory:Central City Category:Gangs Category:Lore Category:Admin References Category:Terminology Category:V2 Chronicles Category:V2 Universe